Love Of My Life
by SilentWriter987
Summary: She gave up everything for him. Her life. Her mother. But that still wasn't enough for him. Little did she know that she was wrong.
1. Chapter 1

Sakura sighed softly as she patiently waited for her boyfriend to come home. She glanced tiredly at the wall clock. '11:30 pm and he's still not home..'

She knew he had work and all, but they didn't have to keep him this late, did they?

Her heart raced as an unpleasant thought crossed her mind. ' He might be cheating..' She bit her lip. It was possible. He came home late a lot and acted cold and distant. Never even told her "I love you". He never even acted like he cared.

She shook her head. 'That's not enough proof..' But she knew that what she was telling herself was not convincing enough to keep her satisfied. He couldn't be cheating. He was emotionless, his childhood friend , Naruto, assured her that he wasn't cheating.

Because he was his co-worker. And he's known Sasuke since birth. He assured her that he never dated anyone, until her. And back when he was single, yes he would sleep with girls, but he would never pleasure them or kiss them.

She was the only girl that ever made him change ; feel different.

She brushed away those thoughts and tried to focus on the positive stuff they did together. 'We make love frequently...'

Though she knew it wasn't _love-making_. It was more like _fucking_. He did it to her whenever he wanted to. That's the only kind of "positive" contact they had.

That made her bitter towards him. The way her fucked her instead of make love to her. He also rough and dark when they did it. And uncaring. He kissed her, but she didn't know if it was out of lust or not.

She would cry every night, without him knowing, and if he ever noticed her tears stained cheeks or red eyes, she would smile and pretend nothing happened.

She sighed sadly. 'That's all I'm good for. Besides cleaning and cooking..' Sometimes, she wondered if moving in with him was a good decision.

Because she was beginning to regret it. 'I don't even know if he loves me.. I don't think he does..' He never showed any signs of romantic feelings for her.

She remembered the argument she had with her mom about her moving in with him. It happened after graduation, while they were eating her mom's special, home-cooked dinner.

_"Congratulations, sweetheart!" _

_"Mom, you already said that!" She giggled. "I can't help it! My baby's all grown up!" She laughed. _

_"You're going to have a great job and do all those things you love!" She gushed. "I know!" Then she frowned, remembering something. _

_"Wait... I can't do those things.." Her mom looked bewildered. _

_" W-what? Why not?" Sakura smiled. _

_"I'm going to move in with my boyfriend, instead! He's going to be working! Isn't that great?" Her mother frowned, realizing. _

_" Why can't you work, too?"  
_

_"He said he wanted to do it!"_

_ Sonomi sighed.  
_

_" You're throwing away you're life for that rogue?" Sakura stayed silent. _

_"What about YOUR future? He's a rebel, honey.. He looks dangerous.. He could break your heart!" _

_"He won't cheat on me! He nerve hurt me!" _

_"That's not what I mean.." She sighed. "I can tell he's.. He''s apathetic.." _

_"I'm moving in with him and you can't stop me! " She yelled angrily, standing up and running out of the house. "Sakura.."_

She came back the next day to collect her things. That was the last time she saw or contacted her mother. A couple weeks later, she learned her mother died of a stroke. Her mother's sister, Tsunade, had called, asking if Sakura wanted to live with her.

Tsunade was married to a rich aristocrat named Dan Senju, and they both loved Sakura very much. As if she were their daughter, and would do anything to for her.

But she had declined her offer, not wanting to leave Sasuke alone.

Sakura sighed. She couldn't believe all of that happened a few months ago. ' And what did Sasuke do to "help" me?He screwed me..'

The door opened, and a tall, handsome guy stood. He closed the door behind him and sat on the couch.

"S-Sasuke-kun, why are you late?"

"Work.." He stared at her with his pitch black eyes. "You're lying." He narrowed his eyes at her. Then he smirked darkly. She frowned, knowing what was coming. And she knew that she would lose the battle. _Again._

He pulled her onto his lap.

"Sakura.." His breath tickled her ear. He eyed her lace nightgown with lust filled eyes. She shifted uncomfortably. He began kissing her slender neck, sliding a hand up her thigh.

"Sasuke-kun." She breathed. God, she was such a temptation. If he had less control, he would have got her on all fours and fucked her senseless. He wasn't supposed to feel that way, he was an Uchiha, he was _suppose_ to have control.

But she made him different in so many ways. It was something he couldn't help. No one ever had that effect on him.

Except her.

Soft, porcelain skin and those shimmering emerald eyes. Slender, curvaceous body. Soft, silky pink hair. Her chest size was fair for someone so petite.

She was a delicate, fragile little angel.

He liked the nightgown she picked out, it was secretly his favorite. The lace one with thin straps and stopped mid-thigh.

His thumb brushed over her clit, through her silk underwear. She let out a soft moan. She wrapped her arms around his neck, He smirked. She _always_ gave in, no matter what.

"What do you want me to do?" He whispered huskily into her ear. The girl breathed softly. "Hmmm?" He said, playing with her clit. "Take me, Sasuke-kun." She whimpered.

Good. The neighbors would complain again tomorrow. About Sakura's loud moans. ' Music to my ears..' And about him corrupting a sweet girl like her.

"_Please_.."

He chuckled darkly, and with one swift movement, slid off her panties, tossing it on the floor. "Do you want me to _pleasure _you, first?" She whined impatiently, indicating that she didn't want his offer. Another dark chuckle.

He lifted her and bent her over their coffee table.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the second chapter... I know it's been a long time since I've updated... A really, long, looooooooong time. But here it is. The 2nd chapter. I understand if you guys lost interest in the story. Good news is, SasuSaku vibe is back ^^... R&R!

* * *

"Don't you think you're abusing her?" Naruto glanced at his best friend worriedly, waiting for an answer.

They were at Naruto's house, drinking beer and watching a football game.

"No..."

"I don't mean physically.. I mean emotionally..."

Naruto cleared his throat. _'What's his deal?'_

"You're not cheating on her, are you?"

Sasuke glared at the blonde, annoyed. "I mean, you don't treat her like she's a human being, you never take her out or anything and the only thing you guys do is have sex... That's all your relationship is about. Sex, sex, sex..."

Sasuke clenched his fists, his ire increasing. "What me and Sakura have is _none_ of _your_ business..."

Naruto frowned, rolling his eyes. He focused his attention on the TV. After a few moments he said "It is my business. She's like a sister to me. A gentle, fragile sister..."

"I'm _not_ cheating on her."

Naruto just nodded, not bothering to look at his best friend. _'That's a relief...'_ He took out a cigarette from his pocket. _'I know you'd never cheat on Sakura. No matter what...'_**  
**

"Well, then, at least treat her better..." He lit his cigarette, then took a long drag from it. "All you have to do is treat her like she's a human. She _is_ your _girlfriend_, after all..."

* * *

"I don't know why you stay with that jerk..." Sakura's best friend, Ino Yamanaka, huffed as she arranged more flowers to make a bouquet.

Sakura sighed. "I love him, Ino..."

"You gave up your life for him! Your future for him! And what does he give you? Nothing!"

"Mom said the same thing..." Ino frowned. "She was right, Sakura. You should've listened to her.."

"I know..." Ino stopped what she was doing and put an arm around Sakura. "He gives you nothing, Sakura. Nothing but sex. And it isn't even out of love!" Sakura looked up a her friend, tears in he eyes. Ino's gaze softened.

"I'm sorry... That's not what I meant..." Sakura nodded, wiping away her tears. But she still felt a bit hurt by Ino's comment.

But I'm serious about him giving you nothing, Sakura. You should leave him. You could do better..."

"I can't leave him, Ino." She looked at her with sorrowful eyes. "He has no one to go to, no family. I'm all he has. Besides Naruto..."

Ino scowled. "I can't believe my boyfriend is still hanging out with that jerk!" "They've been friends since birth, Ino. You don't expect Naruto to just leave him.."

"He doesn't deserve Naruto. Or you. One day you'll realize I'm right..."

Sakura didn't answer, just gazed out the window. _'You're wrong, Ino...'_

* * *

"Aw, teme, don't leave!" Naruto whined. Sasuke rolled his eyes, putting on his jacket.

"Don't be such a baby, you idiot..."

Naruto pouted. "Why do you have to go home early?" The blonde smirked. _'It's almost midnight, dobe... Fucking idiot...'_

"You're_ worried_ _Sakura_ might worry about you..."

"Tsk..."

"Or..." The blonde's blue orbs glinted mischievously.

"You're planning on having _fun_ tonight, aren't you?" Sasuke ignored him, slamming the door shut. Naruto sighed. "Well of you're planning to, don't hurt her!" He called.

* * *

Sakura glanced at the clock. She went home early, not wanting to hear any more of Ino's lectures and sermons. Even though what Ino was saying was true. But that was all about it. _'What Ino's saying is true...' _She sighed, not wanting to think about Ino or what she said anymore... She glanced up at the clock again.

It was almost midnight, 11:45 pm to be exact. And he _still_ wasn't home. _'Where the hell is he? Drinking with Naruto? **Again?**'_

She sighed, plopping on the couch. She turned on the TV. _'He** always** does this...'_

* * *

Sakura's eyes fluttered open. She sat up, yawning, stretching her arms.

_'Wait a minute...'_

She was in bed. With Sasuke. She bit her lip._ 'Did Sasuke carry me here? Did I fall asleep?' _She glanced at Sasuke again. He was sleeping, a frown on his face.

_'Even in his sleep he's frowning...'_

She sighed, heading to the kitchen._ 'Better make breakfast...'_ She grabbed a couple of eggs from the fridge.

Then she turned on the stove. She hummed as she poured beat the eggs in a bowl.

She set down the bowl and grabbed some tomatoes. She washed them, then sliced them.

She poured the eggs in the pan. She felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist. She tensed, her heart beginning to pound.

"G-good morning, S-Sasuke-kun..."

"Hn..."

She cleared her throat. "Is there something you want?"

He shook his head, resting his chin on her bare shoulder. She blushed. 'Why is Sasuke-kun acting so strange? He never hugs me...'

She turned off the stove. "Umm... Sasuke-kun... Can you let go of me?"

He smirked, kissing the top of her shoulder. Her face turned crimson. He let go of her, sitting down on one of the dining chairs.

Sakura inhaled and exhaled softly. She placed the eggs on a plate._ 'That was... **Strange**._' She bit her lip. _'Since when is Sasuke-kun... **Affectionate**?'_

She turned around. Sasuke smirked at her. She blushed, setting the plate in front of him. She placed the slices of tomato on the side of the plate.

"Breakfast..."

"Thanks, babe... "

She nodded, a small smile appearing on her face. _'Maybe he realized that he's hurting me and wants to change...' _"What about you?" She blushed. _'He's concerned...'_ "I'm on a diet..." He chuckled, rolling his eyes. "You're gonna eat... With me..."_ 'Wow... Sasuke-kun is **really** acting strange...'_

She took a seat next to him. He leaned in close to her face and kissed her. Her eyes widened in shock. But she kissed him back. Her eyes began to close. Her began to pound. Like it always did when they kissed.

_'It's not like this is the first time he's kissed me...'_ She wrapped her arms around his neck._ 'But... This kiss seems so different..._ **_Is_ **_different...'_ He pulled her onto his lap, wrapping his arms around h_er waist. 'It's gentle... It's not out of lust, like his kisses usually are...'  
_

He deepened the kiss. _'Maybe he is changing...'_

* * *

About my grammar and stuff. Do NOT complain. English isn't my first language. It's hard for me to use English sometimes. I still need to master it. Anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
